


Футбол и девушки

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Ginga e Kickoff!!
Genre: Bullying, Feminist Themes, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Sports, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пусть говорят, что футбол не женское дело, Эрика докажет, что это не так. Но женское ли дело пытаться проучить хулигана?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Футбол и девушки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

Эрика аккуратно установила мяч на одиннадцатиметровой отметке и, хорошенько разбежавшись, изо всех сил пнула его и послала точно в "девятку". Потом вздохнула, подбежала к воротам и вытащила мяч из сетки. Одной отрабатывать пенальти было не особенно интересно, даже мяч некому подать, но настроение у неё было невесёлое, и не хотелось заразить хандрой Рэйку или Шо.

Это всё их соседка виновата. Она заходила сегодня к матери Эрики за солью или ещё чем-то - Эрика не обратила внимания, она с соседкой не общалась. А вот когда соседка цыкныла зубом и сказала, что в её годы девочки в футбол не играли, на это Эрике захотелось ответить.

\- Эрика-чан! - тогда укоризненно прервала её мать. 

А что Эрика-чан? Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил, что футбол не для девочек, Эрика вспомнила видеозапись с Мисаки-сан. Её команда играла так же зрелищно и технично, как любая мужская. Тогда почему все считают, что футбол - не женское дело?

Эрика решила, что на сегодня тренировки, пожалуй, хватит. В таком настроении и нужных результатов не будет. Она было собралась уходить с площадки, но тут на дорожку с пыхтением выбежала Рэйка.

\- Привет, Эрика-чан! Я... Я думала, что ты будешь здесь! Давай... вместе потренируемся! - с трудом выговорила она.

\- Давай. Только ты отдышись сначала, - улыбнулась Эрика. У неё сразу улучшилось настроение при виде Рэйки - её целеустремлённость и желание быть полезной команде определённо повышали мотивацию.

Они сели на скамеечку на краю площадки. 

\- Рэйка-чан, а что твоя мама теперь думает про футбол? - спросила Эрика. Ведь мать Рэйки была абсолютно против того, что её драгоценная девочка занимается спортом, который совсем не подходит для настоящей дамы.

\- Мама? Она беспокоится, говорит, что это опасно... Но она поняла, как это важно для меня!

"Ну вот", - подумала Эрика. - "Даже строгая мама Рэйки-чан поняла, что футбол много значит для человека, почему все этого не могут оценить..."

\- Эрика-чан, может, начнём? - спросила Рэйка. Эрика кивнула. 

Для Рэйки самое важное было научиться не бояться мяча и более активно подключаться к защите. Эрика решила, что именно на этом и следует сосредоточиться.

\- Рэйка-чан, попробуй, отбери мяч! - скомандовала Эрика и побежала к воротам. Рейка бросилась наперерез, но споткнулась и упала.

\- Рэйка-чан! - испуганно крикнула Эрика и подбежала к подружке. 

И тут кто-то громко засмеялся. Эрика помогла Рэйке подняться и огляделась. На скамейке сидели два незнакомых паренька постарше их и, очевидно, веселились.

\- Ты видел? - спросил один, постарше и покрупнее, явно заводила, второго. - Свалилась как мешок! Девчонки не умеют играть в футбол!

Второй, хихикая, закивал.

\- Эй, ты... - начала Эрика, но Рэйка сказала: "Эрика-чан, не обращай внимания. Давай просто продолжим тренировку!"

Эрика бросила раздражённый взгляд на непрошеных зрителей и решила их игнорировать. На дураков не стоит обращать внимания, вдруг глупость заразна. Но это было не так легко - двое парней постоянно комментировали и высмеивали все их действия. Наконец Эрика не выдержала.

\- Слушай, ты, самый умный, да? Иди на поле, покажи, что умеешь! - предложила она. 

Парень обидно засмеялся: "Чтобы я с вами играл? Я же сам не девчонка!"

Эрика сжала кулаки. Ещё один человек, который не понимает, что и девочка может хорошо играть в футбол.

\- Замолчи! - крикнула она.

\- А не то что, натравишь на нас своего бегемота? - парень кивнул в сторону Рэйки. Та тихо всхлипнула.

\- Ну я тя щас! - акцент Эрики стал ещё более сильным от злости.

\- Что это тут происходит? Конфликт с нашими товарищами по команде? - спросил знакомый голос.

Эрика оглянулась и увидела, как к ним по дорожке спускался Рюджи с братьями. Похоже, они опять бегали в парке. 

"Они что, всегда вместе?" - подумала Эрика. - "Как не надоедает..."

Оба незнакомых парня встали со скамейки и подобрались, похоже, они явно были не против затеять драку.

\- Если у тебя в команде девчонки, то может ты и сам тогда девчонка и слабак? - спросил заводила. 

Рюджи поднял бровь и иронично усмехнулся. Так его ещё не называли... Оозо и Кота переглянулись. Парень, похоже, нарывается.

\- Вы, ребята, наверное, не местные? - спросил Рюджи.

Оозо и Кота на всякий случай подошли к нему поближе. Мало ли - или помешать, если тот парень захочет Рюджи стукнуть, или помочь, если Рюджи решит того проучить. Или Рюджи придержать, если тот решит как следует того парня проучить...

Внезапно второй незнакомец, до этого почти все время молчавший, тихо сказал: "Босс, не надо, это же братья Фуруя!"

"Босс" посмотрел на них. Рюджи, Оозо и Кота постарались выглядеть устрашающе и соответствовать дурной славе. Их одинаковые хитрые улыбки в трёх экземплярах кого угодно могли бы выбить из равновесия. Но "босс" все же попытался сохранить чувство собственного достоинства и сказал: "Сейчас у меня нет времени, но я с вами, малявками, ещё поквитаюсь! А на этот раз прощаю”.

Уходили оба парня довольно поспешно.

Братья Фуруя довольно улыбнулись им вслед. Все-таки есть свои плюсы в том, что они известны как самые отъявленные хулиганы в окрестностях. 

\- Спасибо, Рюджи-кун! - сказала Рэйка. Эрика покачала головой. За что спасибо, опять парни показали, что лучше девочек. Они и без помощи вполне бы справились!

\- Зачем вмешались? - сердито спросила Эрика. - Я бы их научила, как надо в футбол играть!

\- Не сомневаюсь, Такато-сан, - вежливо ответил Рюджи. 

Эрика нахмурилась. Вот всегда с ним так: не понятно, он серьёзно говорит или это тонкая насмешка. Оозо и Кота хоть молчат, а этот ну просто язва!

\- Но мы не хотели, чтобы вы тратили драгоценное время на этих хамов, - продолжил Рюджи. - А теперь, раз проблема разрешилась, не хотим вам мешать. До встречи на школьной тренировке!

\- До скорого, - небрежно кивнул Оозо. 

Кота только пристально посмотрел на Рэйку, как бы в очередной раз намекая, что ей предстоит ещё многому научиться, чтобы перестать быть грузом на шее команды.

Рэйка явно намёк поняла, так как покраснела и отвернулась. Эрика покачала головой. Совсем не обязательно было опять Рэйке напоминать, что её физическое состояние далеко от идеального - она и так тренируется больше всех.

Братья Фуруя ушли, не оглянувшись.

\- Странные они парни, - заметила Эрика. Казалось, что один Рюджи умеет разговаривать и с другими людьми, а Оозо и Кота общаются между собой телепатически. А может, они так привыкли все время быть втроём, что и не нуждаются в общении с другими. Наверное, у них было необычное детство, с таким-то отцом.

\- А мне кажется, они хорошие мальчики, - ответила Рэйка, все ещё краснея.

Эрика ухмыльнулась. Что-то часто Рэйка краснела, когда Кота был рядом... Её так и подмывало спросить, уж не нравится ли Рэйке Кота, но она решила зря не смущать подругу.

\- Ну, по крайней мере они хорошие футболисты, - сказала Эрика. - Без них у нас были бы большие проблемы.

\- Да, - согласилась Рэйка.

"Когда-нибудь и я стану такой! Тогда Кота-кун не будет считать меня обузой для команды!" - подумала она.

\- Эрика-чан, давай ещё потренируемся! - решительно сказала Рэйка.


End file.
